


Winter Morning Nothings

by Avera_Illisa



Series: Warm [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Cold Gavin, Cold Weather, Conversations, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gavin Reed Redemption, Healthy Relationships, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pretty much entirely dialogue tbh, Rated T cuz gavin won't stop swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter Mornings, i have no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avera_Illisa/pseuds/Avera_Illisa
Summary: Connor and Gavin talk about little things and soft nothings, one cold and early winter morning.(Fic done nearly entirely in dialogue. There's some allusions to my other fic 'Colds and Heat Regulators', but can be read as a stand-alone)





	Winter Morning Nothings

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i kinda just wanted to write a completely plotless fluffy fic about these two talking and being stupid idiots in love 
> 
> i'm not sure what this is but I hope u enjoy regardless??

“Gavin. Gavin.” 

A rustle. The bed dips. Warmth bleeds from the hand on his shoulder, soothing against the chill. 

“Gavin.” 

“..what.” 

“It's snowing.”

“...”

"..."

“Con, what the fuck time is it.” 

“About 5.26 a.m., detective.” 

"..."

"..."

The bedsheets rustle again. There's a groan. And a glare. 

"Con, did you just fucking wake me up to look at the snow." 

An LED whirls gold. The light splashes yellow across the muted grey walls. 

"...Perhaps." 

"What the fuck do you mean, perhaps. That's exactly what you did, you asshole." 

"I thought you might want to see it. It's quite beautiful, Gavin; I've decided it's probably my favorite weather phenomenon-" 

An exasperated huff. "Yeah? Well, that's probably ‘cause you can't feel the fucking cold freeze your synthetic balls off." 

"You know, Gavin, snowflakes are actually incredibly fascinating. Their shapes are entirely the result of water vapor freezing onto dust particles or pollen in the air, but they’re so intricate; and no two shapes are alike-" 

"Yeah; okay. You go admire the snow or whatever. I'm going back to sleep." 

"..."

"..."

"...okay, Gavin." 

"And stop thinking so hard; your LED is giving me a fucking headache. The yellow is fucking obnoxious, you know that?" 

The LED cycles gold - once, twice, then fades back into a gentle, muted blue. 

"Sorry, Gavin." 

"Shit, whatever. Just...stop apologizing and shit and look at your snow. I'mma get some sleep." 

"Alright, Ga-" 

"Yeah, yeah; enough of that already." Another rustle; crinkling fabric, the soft glide of it over sleep-warmed skin. "Goodnight, Con." 

A soft smile. The brush of lips against a temple. 

"Goodnight, Gavin." 

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..Gavin?"

"..ugh." 

"...are you alright." 

"Fucking peachy. Jesus fuck, it's cold as shit." 

"...The snowfall was heavier than forecasts expected, it seems. My scans conclude that it's about -12 degrees." 

"Negative- fucking _what?"_

"Negative- oh. Apologies, it seems my scans reported back in Celsius. It's about 10 degrees Fahrenheit." 

"What the hell; why the fuck are your scans in Celsius. We're in fucking Michigan." 

"...I’m unsure, actually. Perhaps I converted it once and forgot to change the settings back." 

"Ugh, whatever; it's still cold as shit, here."

"You have been tossing and turning for the past hour or so. It’s 6.47, now." 

"I know, alright? It's too fucking cold. Look at what your fucking snowflakes are doing to me, Con." 

"I apologize." 

"Why the fuck are you apologizing." 

"I'm apologizing on my snowflakes’ behalf." 

"..."

"..."

A snort. 

"Jesus, you're fucking something, Con." 

"Something special, I hope?" 

"Wh- you know what? Yeah; you're fucking special." 

A smile. "Thank you, Gavin." 

Another rustle. A low grumble under the sheets, a hoarse string of curses. 

"...do we have anymore blankets."

"I think we have a couple spare ones in the linen closet." 

"...since when did I have a linen closet." 

"Since you let me move in with you and organize your things, detective." 

"Organize my- did you fucking rummage through my clothes and shit?" 

"And sorted them all by color. I'm surprised you didn't notice, detective; they've been that way for a few weeks." 

"Well shit; thanks for that, I guess? Can you go get ‘em before my balls freeze off?" 

"Got it." A pause. Then a wink. "I wouldn't want the cold to infringe upon your sexual ability, detective; that would be a pity."

"Jesus Christ, Con." A shove. "Go get my fucking blankets already, you shit."

"Understood!" A merry chirp, sing-song in the dark quiet. 

"...asshole." 

The bed dips. The springs creak and groan, then release as a weight lifts. The soft pad of retreating footsteps whisper over the icy floorboards. 

"..."

"..."

“I've got the blankets, Gavin." 

"Oh, shit; you're a fucking lifesaver, Con. Give ‘em here." 

“Alright; here you...go.”

"Umph- Connor, you don't have to- _oof,_ fucking tuck me in like I'm nine or something." 

"I know that; but I’d _like_ to, detective; and you’re cute when you're bundled up like this." 

An incredulous sputter. _"Cute?"_

A wink and a smile. "Incredibly cute, Gavin. You're like a little burrito." 

_"Burri-_ that's it; you're coming down with me." 

"Wha-detective!"

Cold hands seize his shirt front and yank, and the mattress squeals as Connor does as he topples unceremoniously on top of it. There’s soft laughter as they fumble in an awkward tangle of limbs beneath the sheets. 

“-Gavin, for rA9's sake-”

“Shut up and come here, you asshole.”

He feels Gavin’s arms twine around his slim waist, his fingers curl warm and insistent around the nape of his neck; pulling him closer, pulling him down. They kiss, and it's chaste; a soft, intimate glide of lips, gentle as the falling snow. 

"Mmm. Are you happy now, detective?" 

"...kinda. Still fucking cold though." He shifts beneath the covers, nuzzling his face into the other’s chest. "These blankets aren't really doing shit." 

Warm arms wrap around him in return. "I'm sorry to hear that, Gav." 

"Humph. Can you do the thing." 

"What thing?"

"That thing you did. With the heaters under your skin or whatever it was. Yanno; back when I had a cold in the precinct and you fucking sat me on your lap when I fell asleep on you?"

A pause. 

"Oh. That." 

"Yes; fucking that. You know, Tina still has the fucking pictures she took of me from that time, you ass. And did you know that Fowler fucking saw it too? _Fowler."_

"I apologize, Gavin; but I thought you needed the sleep. And you looked so cozy."

"And?"

"Hmm?" 

"And what, asshole." 

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..and you looked too adorable to wake up."

 _"Fuckin-_ I knew it." 

"I apologize again."

"Then why the fuck are you smiling." 

"...no reason." 

"Dipshit. Can you turn your thermo-whatevers on now?" 

"They are subcutaneous heat regulators designed to keep my internal components functioning at optimal levels during extreme temperatures-" 

"Yeah, yeah; you told me before, tin can. Could you fire them up under here? I'm freezing." 

"Alright, Gavin." 

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Oh shit, there we go. _Fuck,_ that's nice." 

A beaming smile. "I’m glad to hear that, detective."

"Shut up and hold me tighter. Fucking hell, Con; you're a fucking saint." 

"Anything for you, Gavin." 

"Heh. Sap." 

"I’m not the one with my face in my boyfriend’s chest." 

"Fuck off. I'm going to sleep." 

"Alright. Good night."

"Night. Oh, and Con?" 

"Yes, Gavin?" 

"..."

"..."

"..."

“...shit, um.”

“Gavin?”

"...fuck. I love you, okay?”

Connor smiles, bright in the dark. 

"I love you too, Gavin."


End file.
